


Getting To Know All About You

by PurpleD54



Series: Casual [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleD54/pseuds/PurpleD54
Summary: What can happen at SHIELD behind the scenes especially if there are no current missions.Be careful what you wish for.





	Getting To Know All About You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these Marvel babies. Just like to take them out for a joy ride.  
> This is part of the Casual series. You will need to read that first.

            When Clint awoke alone on Monday morning, he hopped right out of bed. There was so much to do today. He had had so much fun last night. The pizzas Phil had ordered were perfect. And as a bonus there were leftovers too. After that they had talked more about how they wanted their relationship to go at work. Neither of them were ready to disclose it to SHIELD at large, they'd only decided they would be friends 3 days ago. Only 3 days! So much had happened. So they were going to keep it mostly quiet. Phil was concerned about how they would act together during missions but Clint assured him that he was a professional and would continue to act as a professional. The only changes were after hours and they would make time for each other rather than being alone. They were still on the slow down, casual, let's be friends first plan. They didn't have to be together every minute of every day. Clint decided that he wasn't going to ask Phil out any more. It would kill him if Phil said no. And he didn't want to be a pest. They would just take it one day at a time.

            Clint couldn't believe how lucky he was and how much his life was about to change. He was determined to embrace the changes and be a better friend and a better agent. It felt like it was time to grow up and be responsible and think about other people and not just himself. He wondered how that would work out because he was really bad with feelings. This was already longer than any relationship he'd ever had before. And right now, he better hurry into the shower if he didn't want to be late.

            When Clint walked into headquarters later, he felt like he had new eyes. He was prepared to not just look but also pay attention like every day was a mini mission. He stopped at the cafeteria for coffee and got 2 cups. He might as well start things out right. When he got to Phil's office, uh oh, he better remember to call him Coulson at work, he knocked and waited for a response rather than barging in like usual. Yes, his friend deserved the courtesy and he would try to behave like a good friend. Hearing the _Come In_ , he opened the door.

            "Good, you're here. I have so much to show you. Come in, come in," Phil said.

            Clint sat in one of the 2 chairs in front of Coulson's desk and laid both coffees down, pushing the black one towards Phil.

            "You must be a mind reader," Phil said grabbing the cup, "I needed this. Thanks."

            "I'm taking Ninja lessons from someone," Clint responded. Phil didn't spit coffee from his nose but it was a very close thing. His face stayed calm but turned red and his eyes glinted with devilment and promises for later. Clint memorized the face, determined to recreate it often. Phil finished the swallow then coughed and took a big breath. Satisfied he wasn't going to die on the spot, Phil continued with his update.

            " I'm setting up flying lessons for you. You will have to make sure that they don't interfere with missions. So be sure to let the pilot know when you have one. I'm not sure yet who it will be. I will know more this afternoon. You might have to rearrange your whole schedule. I don't know how much range time you need or want and how much gym time you want. We also have a library, you know. It's mostly reference books but there are some shelves with other stuff too. I know you don't read much but a lot of the movies you like came from books that have a lot more in them than what could fit in the movie. Or we can get you an e-reader and fill it up."

            "I'll stop by the library later if I have time. I've been working out 5 hours a day on the range. I don't really need that long, I just didn't have anything else to do. I can probably cut that down to 2 or 3 hours. I'll have to see how that feels. Maybe it will be ok as long as I'm working out with other agents or with weights or something."

            "When do you prefer to be on the range? Morning, afternoon, evening?"

            "I need all 3 but not on the same days, so I'll try a few things this week and see what works," Clint advised.

            "Oh and did you bring your SHIELD laptop?" At Clint's nod, Phil continued, "I'm sending you a link to some of the SHIELD choices you can look at. You can decide what you want to commit to and what you want to try with just a sample. It all depends on missions, of course, but all this stuff is flexible. And yes, you will have time to breathe also."

            "Thanks for showing me this," Clint said, "I never knew. Oh, I wanted to ask you something, and no it's not for a date. I just thought that since you said Jasper was the one who told you about The Copper Kettle that we could take him out for a beer as a thank you. Maybe at a place that Mad Dog and Hawk might enjoy? Maybe on Friday night? What do you think?"

            Phil pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "Hmmm, that sounds like a date. But yes, I think that's a great idea. He made me tell him what I was planning when I asked him to tell you I was on a plane to Argentina. Curiosity is probably killing him. We will have to tell him the truth sooner rather than later. I think he would like dressing down. He doesn't get to do it much."

            A knock at the door interrupted them but they were almost finished anyway. The door opened abruptly and Jasper Sitwell pushed in with a crazed look in his eyes.

            "You have to tell me, Coulson, what happened on Friday? Did you…" Jasper finally noticed that Clint Barton was sitting in front of Coulson's desk. His face, already red from running through the halls, turned an odd shade of purple.

            "Well, now that you have convinced all of SHIELD that there is an apocalypse brewing, sit down and breathe Jas. We have a question for you." Phil was calm and mild and then continued, "The answer to your biggest question is No. But we had a great time at The Copper Kettle. In fact, we would like to take you out as a thank you. But we need your input on the place. It has to be kind of a sleazy bar and have really good food.  And hard to find. I don't want to go to a place that will be full of SHIELD agents. And we'll be dressing down. Way down. In fact, we'll be going as Mad Dog and Hawk. Think of a cross between motorcycle gang and pirate. And I promise, you won't recognize me."

            Jasper just sat and stared at Phil. Clint started laughing.

            "Boss, you broke his brain. Don't worry Jasper, I know how that feels. And we decided not to have a one night stand but we decided to commit to becoming friends and maybe more later, but for now just friends. At 3 days, this is the longest relationship I've ever had. So I'm trying to become a better friend and a better agent. And you are the first person and maybe the only person we are telling for now, so please will you let us buy you a drink?"

            Jasper's face softened into a big shit-eating grin. "Hell, yes, I'm in and I have the perfect spot. It's about a half hour from here."

            "So Friday, after work, let's say 9ish, and wear old, old clothes. Send me a text with the address. I'm guessing they don't need reservations." said Phil.

            Jasper laughed. He looked at Phil and Clint and laughed some more. Then he got up and left laughing all the way.

            "Jasper hates Mondays. I think we just made his day, " Phil said with a small grin at Clint. "I have a meeting I need to get to so I have to run. Sorry."

            "Oh," Clint said, "Of course. I'm going down to Psych and set something up. Wish me luck."

            "You'll be fine. They may want you there for 3 days a week to start but that is normal, by the way. And in about 2 weeks it would slow down a bit. You should take advantage of whatever you can get. I'm proud of you for doing this. I know it's hard." Phil squeezed Clint's hand as they walked to the door together. It was all they could allow themselves at work. They both wanted to stay professional. That little touch gave him the courage to keep going.

***

            When Clint reached the Psych floor, he stepped off the elevator. There was only a long hall in front of him. He didn't know if he should turn left or right. There was a paper arrow on the wall across from him pointing to the right. So he went to the left. At the end of the hall, it turned to the left and there was a desk with a woman typing. She seemed surprised at the direction he came from and then announced,

            "You are more sane than the rest of us. How can I help you?"

            Clint laughed and said, "I'm not sure about that. I think I need to see someone about putting all the crazy stuff back in the box."

            "Well, you've come to the right place. And by the way, if you had followed the arrow around the other way, it goes all around the floor and back to this desk, just takes 3 times longer. So come this way." She led the way through a door to another hallway thankfully short with doors on each side, each painted a different cheerful color. There were chairs and end tables with magazines scattered along the walls. At the red door, third door on the right, she pointed to the small plaque with Dr. Christine York on it.     

            "Yes, I am Dr. Christine York and I know that you are Clint Barton," she smiled shrugging her shoulders at his surprise, "Let's just say that a little Ninja called and said you were coming. I know, that guy gets around." She opened the door and ushered him inside. The office was spacious and comfortable with a bathroom at the far end and a small kitchenette in one corner.

            " Would you like some coffee or water?"

            "Water would be good, please," Clint replied. "I'm not sure what I'm doing here or how to begin. Do I need to lay down on the sofa?" Dr. York smiled.

            "And that's why I'm here. If I told you that you had to lie down on the sofa you would probably be out the door before I can even give you a bottle of water. I'm just a guide so you can resolve your issues and you will find that it's all your own doing. If you are honest with me and yourself, you will get better results.  Now let me ask this, What made you come here? What was the straw that broke the camel's back?"

            Clint found himself talking about last Wednesday, how he was so freaked out when Coulson said yes, how everything changed. He didn't even realize it when she gently guided him to a comfortable chair, handed him a bottle of water  and sat down in a chair across from him. There was nothing else he could do but sit down and keep talking. Every time he slowed down, she asked a question that started him talking again. He didn't even notice that she was making notes in a small book. After an hour, she began giving him feedback on some of the decisions he had made and asked more questions about where he wanted to steer his life.

            "You've been very secretive until now here at SHIELD. Except for your string of one-nighters but that stopped a while ago. And SHIELD lives for gossip. Now that you are willing to be more social, there will be rumors spread about you, some true, some false, my advice is to spread rumors yourself, the more outrageous, the better. Like maybe you've been a juggler…"

            Clint raised his hand and then tapped himself twice on the chest and nodded.

            "…a trapeze artist?"  Clint nodded again.

            "…a sword swallower?" Clint nodded again and her eyes went very large.

            "And," Clint continued, "Shooting a bow and arrow standing on the back of a dancing pony, throwing knives, darts, and being the bearded lady for a while." His face reddened at the last one. "It was all make up. I wasn't even old enough to have a beard."

            "Oh, I'm enjoying this, probably way more than I should but our hour is up, unfortunately. I'm going to recommend that you come in 3 times a week for a bit just so I can catch up with your life. In the meantime, you should keep making friends. Juggle for the baby agents in the cafeteria. Just don't make a mess and anger the lunch ladies. They are very unforgiving. You are very charming, try charming them. And I want to see sword swallowing at the Holiday party this year. Clint, you are an amazing young man. You have had a hard life but we're going to figure out how to deal with things you want to forget and how to deal with things you want to change. Oh, and Hannah outside, who was on a coffee break before, will set up a time for you to come back. Be sure to let us know when you have missions so we can adjust your schedule. It's been a pleasure meeting you."         They had both risen as she was talking and she walked him to the door and let him out. They shook hands and he was surprised when he felt her gun calluses. She smirked at him and shut the door.

            He breathed a sigh of relief. Even though his brain felt like it was bleeding, it wasn't so bad so far. He hadn't even told Phil all the things he had done in the circus. He shivered a bit when he wondered how Dr. York would react to him being a mercenary, but this was SHIELD and that wasn't even the worst thing he had done. But he was proud of himself for taking this step. _The first time is always the hardest_ he thought as Hannah created a schedule for him. She sent it to him on email calendar also so he wouldn't forget. Well, the worst part of the day was over. Now he was going to have some fun. He hoped R &D Bob had a bit of free time.

            Bob was in front of his favorite computer and had some time. Clint thanked him for the great outfit and asked when he should return the items.

            "Oh," Bob said, "It was all paid for outside of SHIELD. It's all yours."

            "Everything?" Clint asked.

            "Yes, everything," Bob assured him smugly.

            "Where did the rings come from?" Clint asked.

            "Oh, I think the class ring with the green stone was from Coulson's senior year at SHIELD academy. You might want to see if he wants that back. And the other ring was a design that Coulson did, and we worked it up."

            _He put his ring on me!_ thought Clint.

            "Can I commission the same ring in Coulson's size?" asked Clint

            "Sure thing, I'll look it up and send you an estimate on email."

            "Perfect." said Clint," Now, I want to tell you something that you might hate at first but I need your help for some payback and you will be privy to secrets that no one here at SHIELD knows."

            "Hah," Bob rubbed his hands together gleefully, "I promise to hear you out before killing anyone. Lay it on me."

            "Well, I found out that every agent gets to try on the purple shirt…" Clint held up his hands to calm Bob down," Yes I know, that's the hard part and I promise not to tell anyone. I also know that a friend of ours knows that you have pictures of all of them and he acquired them as well. Now, our friend likes to think he is a Ninja fly on the wall. How would you like to help me catch the fly?"

            "Hell, yes, I'm in," Bob said delightedly.

            "Okay, this is what I have in mind," said Clint. He told him the plan and all the items he would need. The gleam in Bob's eyes told him that Bob had not had this much fun in ages. Bob made some suggestions and they planned their trap very carefully.

            "We even have a dance studio with the equipment you mentioned just down the hall. It's mostly empty all the time. You can practice there," said Bob.

            "You are more of a miracle worker every day, " laughed Clint clapping Bob on the shoulder. "I have to go for now. Keep me updated and I will work up my part and practice hard."

            Clint walked down the hall with a light heart. Things were going well today. He went to Phil's office and knocked on the door and waited. He opened the door when he heard the _Come In_ from inside.

            There was a new sofa gracing Phil's office. Phil's face lit up when he saw Clint.

            "Yes, you're here," he said, "This just arrived, what do you think?"

            "I think it's a sofa," said Clint.

            "Oh, very funny. Ha. Ha. No, it's for you basically. If you have to do reports, you can come here and work on the sofa instead of the cubicle farm. Or you can read a book or an e-reader or just take a nap. You might have to be quiet if I'm working hard but at least we could spend some time together."

            Clint was speechless. He sat on the dark gray leather sofa and let himself sink into the softness. He closed his eyes.

            "How did I get to be this lucky?"

            "I'm the lucky one, Clint," Phil said quietly. Clint opened his eyes to see the soft look on Phil's face.

            "So this is the slow down Barton Plan, huh? Clint asked.

            "I told you going slow had some good stuff in it that a one-night stand couldn't measure up to." Phil replied.

            "Oh you convinced me." Clint said standing up, "Thank you for the sofa. It's very comfortable. Are you hungry? We can get lunch at the caf."

            "Sorry, I have a meeting. I'll just have a power bar for now."

            "Then I can get some range time in," Clint said, "I'll see you later. But first," he paused and pecked the corner of Phil's mouth. Waving, he ran out of the office before Phil could object.

            At the range, Clint let his body work itself out but his mind ranged over a dozen different choices of things he could do and how to fit them into his schedule. He wondered if anyone would really trust him with some of these things like teaching baby agents. He also thought about sparring with other agents and determined to make himself available for that. Everyone had their own way of doing things, whether good or bad, and it would stretch his abilities and give him good experience. He decided to attend some of the classes to see how things were done and where he could fit in. He also decided to climb through the vents and listen to the gossip. He was very good at listening.

            At a class for baby agents, he leaned against the wall and just observed. They were divided into groups with several higher level agents as teachers but were all being taught the same things, basic fighting moves. In each group, there were some who were doing well and some who were not doing well. There was a lot of frustration when the good students were held back by the less adept. The agent in charge of the whole class was up in front also observing. Clint went to speak to him.

            "Hi, I'm Clint Barton," he said introducing himself and offering his hand.

            "Yes, Agent Barton, I've heard of you. I'm Agent Sykes. What can I do for you?" The agent ignored his hand.

            "Well, I'm hoping I can do something for you. Each group has a couple of baby agents who are not doing well and are kind of getting beat up. The good ones feel like they are being held back."

            "Yeah, it's unfortunate. Those are the ones who will probably be cut in the next 2 weeks. They are good in the book stuff but not so good with the fighting stuff. "

            "Let me take them. All the lowest ones in each group. I'll need to take them elsewhere so they aren't laughed at and judged any more. I can take them to R&D. They have room there. I can give them some specialized training that you don't have time to give them here."

            "That's an interesting proposition, Agent Barton. What happens when you have a mission?"

            "I'm going to request removal from mission rotation for the next two weeks. Just give me two weeks, sir. Let me make a phone call."

            Clint stepped over to the wall away from everyone and dialed Phil's number. Explaining where he was and what he needed only took a couple of minutes. Permission was granted. This was going to be like being thrown into the deep end of the pool.

            "We're all set, Agent Sykes. Who do you want me to take?"

            "Ok, their survival at SHIELD will be in your hands. Have you ever taught a class before, Agent Barton?" Clint laughed and shook his head. Agent Sykes clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

            "When I say your name, come to the front of the room." As he spouted off names, agents gathered at the front. They recognized that they were the lowest of their groups. Some of their faces were resigned to bad news. There were 8 of them.

            "Ok, this is Agent Barton and he will be your sole instructor for the next two weeks. Your fate is in his hands. Good Luck to all of you, especially you, Agent Barton."

            As the agents gathered around Clint he said, "Huh, I don't think he likes me very much."

            One student said, "He doesn't like any of us very much."

            "We're going to fix that." Clint took them out of the gym. In the hallway he stopped with them around him and fixed them with a stern look. "This is a last chance thing. I have never taught agents before. If you don't want to trust me, tell me now. You can stay here. You do have a choice." None of them left. "Okay, follow me." Clint led them down to R&D and told Bob they would be in the dance studio for the next two weeks. Bob waved them on with a sympathetic look. Clint was sure that Bob had some of his own Ninja capabilities.

            Clint had everyone sit down in a circle and tell him their name and why they joined SHIELD. Everyone had a different story. Some had joined because other family members had been members or had been hurt. One girl had lost her entire family 3 years before during her first year in SHIELD Academy. She had nowhere else to go.

            "Ok, this is probably the most important thing you learn in the next 2 weeks. If you want to stay in SHIELD, you have to want it for yourself. No one else can make you good enough. You have to want it for yourself. In this room, we are going to practice all the things that your busy instructors didn't have time to teach you and we are going to go slow enough so that everyone gets it. I can teach you how to make your body move the way it should and how to fight dirty. When you are sparring with another agent you don't want to hurt them too much but when you are fighting for your life, all the rules change. In case you don't know me, I'm Clint Barton a sniper. And I don't miss. I had a hard early life and I learned a lot of things the hard way. I want to teach you the easy way, but that doesn't make the principles any less important. I also want to teach you how to use anything around you as a weapon. Every morning at 0700 we will meet here for the next 2 weeks. The first item on the agenda will always be stretching. Ok, everyone stand up and let me see what they have been teaching you for stretches."

            Clint watched them carefully. Each one responded in a different way. They had just come from a class where supposedly they had already stretched out but some of them were still stiff. Clint sat down to begin his own stretches. One by one they each sat down in their own spot and copied his stretching movements. That was a good sign. They all wanted to succeed. Clint continued to talk to them with theory instruction while they were stretching, asking them questions and getting to know them. He also asked them if they were dog or cat people. They laughed at first and then each revealed what kind of pets they had had as kids. There were 3 with cats, 2 with dogs, 1 with both, 1 with fish, and one with no pets.

            "We moved a lot when I was a kid," said Angela Barry with a red face, "I always wanted a cat but we never had the room." Someone laughed.

            "Hey," Clint snapped, "There are no wrong answers. Each of you has gifts to share and faults to share. Everyone will be respectful of their teammates. I never had pets of my own but I got to ride dancing ponies and feed lions. So you never know." Angela grinned at him, her eyes shiny then put some extra effort in her stretching. There were a few whispers in the back and a giggle but the room thawed quite a bit. And then another student spoke up.

            "I'm John. I'm the one that laughed. I want to apologize to Angela. I'm sorry I made you feel bad. It wasn't really what it seemed. I am actually jealous that you had no pets. I had fish. I didn't want fish. I was stuck cleaning that enormous tank every damn week. I don't really consider fish to be pets. They are more like wallpaper. I liked them for the first 3 days I had them then I was stuck with them for the next 5 years. I left home for SHIELD academy and got to leave them behind. My parents got rid of them the first week after I was gone. So, I'm sorry Angela. I think I would have liked a cat better." Angela nodded at John, accepting his apology. Clint motioned to everyone to get back to stretching, and he talked some more,

            "All of us have good times and bad times in our past. In a fight, you can use that to channel your energy where it should go and not just flail around wondering what to do."

Clint allowed double the usual stretching time guessing that his little crew had been shortchanged many times and needed to relearn a lot of things. He also showed them how to stretch when they were on a mission and had to be in one place for a long period of time. And the key things to stretch if they had limited time. Then they jogged around the perimeter of the dance studio 5 times while Clint went to find Bob to ask for some music. Bob showed him how to work the controls in the corner and soon there was snappy country music playing. Clint got them all lined up and showed them the steps of a line dance in order to teach them how to do things together. When they were all out of breath after an hour. He let them rest then explained how the fighting movements they had been learning were rhythmic and meant to become muscle memory.

            "And once your muscles have it, then it will happen when you need it. You won't even have to think about it. But it is necessary to keep practicing so your muscles don't forget." He put the music back on and demonstrated the moves he had seen in the previous class they were in. There was a look of astonishment on their faces. "Come on, everybody up. Follow my movements. Let the music help you." Now they were enthusiastic and happy and going through the motions easier. Clint stopped to watch them and nodded his approval at some, adjusted the stance on a couple of others and corrected a hand placement. Then he turned the music off and shouted for them to keep going and joined in their movements.

            When it was close to dinner time, Clint made them walk around the perimeter of the dance studio. He walked with them explaining how important it was to cool down. They stopped to stretch at every corner and then kept walking.

            "Ok, everyone is dismissed. I will see you here tomorrow morning at 0700." No one left but they gathered around him and Angela spoke for all of them,

            "Thank you for taking us on. I know that we will learn a lot and I know that we are all grateful for this chance." The others around her nodded and Clint was touched.

            "Thanks, guys. We'll figure this out together. Ok, go hit the showers."

            Clint went to Phil's office and knocked. When he heard _Come In_ he opened the door. Phil looked at him strangely.

            "What? You deserve my respect which I'm trying to show by knocking and waiting for you to respond."

            "Thanks I appreciate that but it's actually more upsetting to have to stop what I'm doing and respond. So from now on, you get to knock and just come in. Please. If I'm in a meeting with someone else, I can lock the door and that will be a signal to come back later."

            "I can live with that. Thank you," said Clint. He collapsed into the new sofa and just enjoyed sitting still.

            "I have a bit of bad news," said Phil, "The pilot I wanted for you Mack Webster is on a mission and won't be back for two weeks."

            "Actually, that's kind of perfect. I'm not sure how much more I can fit into the schedule while I have the baby agents. Maybe we can start it up when he gets back."

            "That sounds good. I'll put it on my calendar with a reminder. So you accomplished a lot today," said Phil.

            "I sure did. I might need some help with my class when I have to go to Psych. It would be for about an hour and a half. I'll assign them stuff but if you can get me someone who can just keep an eye on them, I will be a happier camper."

            "I can manage that. When are your Psych appointments?"

            "I'll give you access to my calendar, which is filling up fast. Right now the appointments are for 0900. Maybe if I can get 1100, then I can just let the baby agents have an early lunch on those days."

            "That'll work. There, I just sent an email for you and they will adjust your calendar.  How did it go with the baby agents?"

            "I have a group of 8 all my own. We need a good name or something. They are all good with book stuff but not so good with fighting stuff. What I'm seeing is that they resent being told to do something, but if you show them why it's important, then they get it and buy into it."

            "So what did you do first?" asked Phil.

            "Line dancing. Some of them had never done that before so just getting to the point where they were all together was a challenge. Then when they sat down to rest, I showed them how their fight movements could be choreographed to the music. Why it's important to build the muscle memory. Now that they know the dance, they can see the value of muscle memory. Tomorrow it will be about building core strength. Oh, I wanted to ask you something…Do they all get laptops with any games or something? I want them to work on games with hand/eye coordination. Something they can do on their own time but not have to worry about challenges from other players yet."

            Phil smiled. "I'll take care of that. Send me an email with all their names and I can give them access to a special shooting gallery with a bunch of games."

            "That's perfect," Clint said happily, "Oh and I have to be at the range at 0500 if I'm going to get in any time tomorrow. The next 2 weeks will be challenging."

            "I hope you left a little time for us," Phil said.

            "I wasn't sure you'd want me to hang around you every day. We are on a slowdown plan. But my SHIELD day ends at 18:00 so there are other hours available. And I have Pizza leftovers at my place and they aren't going to eat themselves…um unless we leave them there too long and that would be a shame. And I still have to find out what's on the rest of that flash drive you left me. So come over and help me eat pizza and we can watch Beat Bobby Flay. I like the recipes they have on that show. Makes me want to try some."

            "I didn't know you could cook. I can't cook but I like to bake. That sounds good, though. I won't stay late. I just have to stay long enough so I don't get Barton Withdrawal Symptoms."

            Clint laughed. "I didn't say I know how to cook. That show makes me want to try. Most of the time I just don't want to cook for one so I get delivery. And  God forbid you should get Barton Withdrawal Symptoms. There is no recovery for that. It's very dangerous." Phil smiled.

            "I guess I will have to take steps to avoid that. Come on, I'll drive you home. I can break your brain while the pizza warms up in the oven."

            "Damn Ninja," murmured Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> This story took a couple left turns when the Baby Agents danced into my heart.


End file.
